Sagara
Male: 173 cm / 58kg |nonhuman traits = snake-like eyes fangs purple tongue |family = Vasuki (former mate) Manasvin (mate/deceased) |webtoon = Chapter 38 |sneakpeek = Chapter 20 }} Sagara is a sura and the current king of the Ananta clan. How she became king is currently a mystery, as she doesn't have the support of the nastikas of her clan other than Vasuki. She is currently in the human realm looking to avenge the death of the first king, Ananta. Appearance Sagara appears as a 15-year-old girl with a pale complexion. She has long blue hair that she has fastened into two side-ponytails. The ponytails are bound with red ties with a blue, leaf-like decoration attached to it. She has thin black eyebrows and red eyes with vertically elongated pupils. She also has pointy teeth and a purple tongue. Sagara wears wide gray short pants that are held up with galluses, with a large blue ribbon in the back. The galluses are fastened to the pants with red buttons in the front, and are tied in several layers around her neck, leaving her back bare. She wears a piece of blue cloth that goes around her bust, and is worn over the galluses. She wears purplish high-soled shoes that have a blue outline on the top, which is fastened by red rubber, and purplish stockings, that elongate into her pants. Leez's friend Kaz commented on how she was even more beautiful than Brilith. She also wears purplish gloves. On top of her usual garment, she often wears a lighter purplish sleeved overcoat. The overcoat is worn closed on the top, but widely opens in the lower part, which leaves her abdomen area visible. The coat comes with a wide blue scarf on the top, and fastens two red open-circles at the sharp ends of the coat on both sides. In order to break the barrier that protects Brilith, she uses her transcendental Black Scale and partially transforms. She loses her coat, and has a purplish-black right arm that resembles a large claw with two large teeth on the outer side. The upper part of her arm has a crimson pattern on it, and her shoulder has a few crimson to purple feather-like objects on it. Her enlarged left arm is of similar purplish-black color and has five sharp claws tipping her fingers. The claw appears to have purplish bone formations around the wrist, thumb, index finger, ring finger and a red circle surrounding the base of thumb and index finger. As a nastika, Sagara is capable of freely changing her gender, and she uses her stronger male form to deal with dangerous situations such as confronting Agni or Leez. As a male she has short blue hair, red eyes with elongated pupils, thin black eyebrows, and her clothes closely resemble what she wore in her female form. She wears dark purplish shoes, long trousers of similar color which are held up by a belt and lack the ribbon, and a purplish vest with a single red button. On top she wears her regular coat which comes with the scarf, but is lacking the red circles. 1-38 Sagara passes thru the gate.png|Sagara's entrance into the human realm Partial transformation.PNG|Sagara's partial transformation Eyes.PNG|crazy eyes 1-81 male-form Sagara.png|Sagara's male form Personality Sagara likes to manipulate those around her, and often has a mischievous smile while she does so. She's very assertive and willing to sacrifice anything to achieve her goals. She's also honest about herself such as admitting her selfishness as a king. If Sagara has also been shown to not care about the well-being of her clan despite being king due to her clan's nastikas not acknowledging her as the king as well as not looking for revenge on Ananta's death, she is shown being angry when her followers were hurt by Gandharva suras, and refused to let Riagara cover their escape from Agni since she would die doing so. She can usually keep her cool, and emerge with a smiling face when she is challenged, but dislikes it when her plans are interrupted, or when she is threatened by those much lower on the power ladder than her. Rank means a great deal to Sagara, who fixates on her proximity to power. She is also fond of creating havoc. Despite that, she also has a softer side and has been shown crying when Ananta died. Altogether, Sagara is a very emotional sura; whatever happens, she reacts heavily to it. Her appearance is very important for her, too. She likes to hear she's beautiful and dislikes taking her partial transformation because it makes her look ugly. It is hinted this is the reason she stays in female form, despite being a little stronger in her male form. Skills and Abilities Transcendental Skills These are listed in the order that Sagara uses them in the storyline. Notes and Trivia *Sagara is one of the 12 characters that appear in the series Prologue. She shares a panel with Brilith and may represent "justice and responsibility." *She seems to be looking for revenge for Ananta's death, which might be considered ironic, since she allied herself with the man who supposedly killed him. *Sagara has had "too many lovers and children to remember them all," but this is likely true for most nastikas. *Currygom says her female voice is very beautiful and in male form it is somewhat high. *She always desired Ananta, and was with Vasuki the longest time out of all her lovers, the most recent being Manasvin. * In Hindi, "सागर" (Sagara) means sea. Synopsis History Sagara was very hurt by Ananta's death, as she had feelings for him. It's still unclear whether she actually loved him or was merely interested on climbing the power ladder, but her actions throughout the story hint at the first. She was comforted by Manasvin and advised to seek out Vasuki, because he would become the next king. Vasuki's carefree approach to the situation made Sagara mad instead, since he had gone as far as to take female form. She buried her tears into Manasvin's lap, and seemed to have come up with a conclusive decision. Sagara along with Manasvin visited Gandharva in a cave of ice where he was regenerating vigor by resting in a tub of water. They talked with him regarding a plan of Manasvin's and advised him not to trust the gods. After Manasvin's death she becomes the new King of her clan, albeit not through the right means. She doesn't have the support of the nastika of her clan (except Vasuki) because she's weak by nastika standards, and having her as King makes the clan seem weak, too. As a result, she holds the well-being of her clan in no regard and describes them as fools, who cling to excuses instead of avenging Ananta. Season 1 Her first appearance is in chapter 38, when Gandharva pulls her through Kubera's portal, in the mountains. She quickly manages to drive Gandharva to point, where he out of rage slashes at her neck, much to her surprise. She is saved by one of her bodyguards, Riagara, who blocks the slash with her arm. Quickly overcoming the attack, she continues to bother Gandharva, but is somewhat taken back by Maruna's appearance, who came to defend Gandharva. After a short battle of words and wits, Sagara and Riagara are protected from Maruna's attack by Pingara, her second bodyguard. Sagara is seen conversing with Maruna on a few occasions, and once with Kubera. Sagara is later seen leading an attack on Atera. She is first revealed as she bumps into Kaz Lehn near the temple square. Trying to observe the situation from behind a large crowd of people, she quickly grows tired and angry, and notices Airi, Lorraine, and Ari, who are flying over the square, having the Staff of Agni with them. She jumps onto their car and proceeds to power up her transcendental Gaze in the Grave on her left palm. Sensing danger, Lorraine quickly boxes her in with a hoti brahma, while Airi seals her transcendental with bhavati asvins. Sagara easily breaks out of her box, and playfully continues to chase her victims, who are escaping on a rooftop. She loses her victims in a hallway, and decides to focus on her main target Brilith Ruin instead, whom she finds in a room, powering the defense system. She signals her companions with a blue rising ball of light that she has found the priest. She makes fun of Brilith as she tries to protect the city from Maruna's attacks, but quickly changes her attitude when she realizes that Brilith is willing to die in order to protect the city. Needing Brilith alive, she tries to break the window, but discovers that she is further protected by a barrier. Using Black Scale, she slightly transforms herself and easily breaks through the barrier, preventing Brilith from losing her vigor and life to the defense system. She continues by conversing with Brilith and puts some pressure on her, by unleashing Violet Rain on a portion of the city and making her aware of the assaulting suras. Angry about her tactics, Brilith attacks Sagara with a dagger. Sagara grabs the dagger out of Brilith's hand, before she can finish her attack, and continues to make fun of her. In desperation, Brilith utters the words "Idha Etu Agni", which surprises Sagara and makes her worried. As her bodyguards reach her, she orders them to continue attacking the city, while she cheers them on. The reckless violence makes Brilith mad, and she instinctively uses Bhavati Agni in an attempt to melt Sagara. The attack is dangerous for Sagara, and she uses King of Toxic Mist in order to overcome it. Being seriously threatened by Brilith's attack, she gets angry and retaliates by intimidating Brilith with a powerful fatal touch. It is then that Agni appears, surrounding Brilith with a wall of flame and leaving a surprised and confused Sagara pondering. Sagara is displeased by Agni's arrival, but decides to challenge him with her bodyguards, once the god has lowered his guard around Brilith. The situation is saved by Lorraine, who brings along Agni's Staff. Sagara quickly orders her guards to retrieve the staff, and once the attempt fails, she thanks her guards and orders a quick retreat. Her bodyguards fend off the flames that Agni sent chasing after them, and she decides to have a talk with Agni in her male form. After a short conversation she tries to manipulate Agni but is interrupted and saved by Maruna, who grabs her with his claw and flies away. Season 2 Sagara manages to track Leez's group to Kalibloom. Against Riagara's advice she enters the Chaos Temple during the Test of the Sword and attacks Leez. The protagonist fends off against Sagara for a while but is eventually overpowered. It's revealed Sagara is after the Golden Knight, but before she can kill its owner, Kubera appears. Their alliance comes to an end after the God suggests she should go back to the sura realm. The Ananta King says it's impossible because there's too much at stake for her and taunts Kubera about being weaker than her. He's forced to draw the Sword of Re to save Leez and is furthered helped by Yuta's appearance. Yuta keeps Sagara at bay with his ability to seal trascendentals and makes her escape. She is then spotted by Gandharva while she runs away. While walking, Sagara starts wondering about Yuta and the danger he may pose to her quest. She identifies him as belonging to the Chaos Clan, which destroyed the Gandharva clan. Unsure on how to proceede in regards of the Chaos Priestess, Sagara wanders back to the Chaos Temple looking for Gandharva. There, she overhears that Teo was seen going to the Earth Barrier. Sagara is about to head that way, when she notices Yuta in front of her. After he doesn't attack her, she deduces he's posing as a Half in the city and sets him a trap. The Nastika mixes in a large crowd, causing Yuta to bump into someone, breaking his arm. He's kept there by other people and Sagara takes the chance to escape. After the Garuda Rakshasa manages to free himself of the persons holding him back, he tries to attack her again, but is stopped by Riagara. While both Rakshasas fight, Sagara sneaks away. She's taken to safety by Maruna. Later on, she tells her army they're going back to their base in Rindhallow. Sagara also mentions Kubera's treason and impending death. Riagara reasons he might not help them anymore, but the King states that if he abandons Ananta a second time, she'll kill him with her own hands. References es:Sagara